The Thought That Counts
by MrsMoosejaw
Summary: This is my first-ever FF! A Christmas story devoted to my favorite TV "non-couple" couple, Booth and Brennan! Both are alone for the holidays, so they decide to spend their alone time, together...
1. The Best Laid Plans

**The Thought That Counts**

**DISCLAIMER: Here is my first-ever Fan Fiction, a little Christmas B&B to kick off the holiday season! **

**I don't own the rights to these characters, they belong to FOX, but the story idea is all mine!**

**Ch. 1: The Best Laid Plans  
**

Leaning back in her office chair, Brennan exhaled a deeply held breath, relieved at not only closing their latest case but also at finishing her latest book. She happily clicked "Save and Print" and then quickly glanced at the computer's clock, Dec. 24, 4:30pm.

Most of the Jeffersonian staff was long gone, ready to enjoy their Christmas holiday with family and friends. Cam had left around noon, picking up Michelle and then heading to her parents in New York. Sweets and Daisy, well…they were doing what they normally did, enjoying each other. The only people left besides her were Angela and Hodgins.

Feeling exhausted but happily contented at her recent accomplishments, Brennan's eyes drifted around her office. She wasn't one to go all out when it came to decorating for the holidays, but with the help of Booth and Angela, she was slowly coming around. She let out a small chuckle when she spotted the skull Booth had placed a Santa hat on, and she couldn't help but smile when she eyed the small Christmas tree Angela had placed on her coffee table. Her eyes soon drifted out the windows to the forensic platform. All of the big lights had been switched off, leaving only the soft glow of the tiny, white Christmas lights that Angela had so lovingly strung while she quietly hummed "Jingle Bells". For all its sterile qualities and the numerous stories of death and despair it held within its steel skeleton, the platform managed to look unexpectedly peaceful.

The faint sounds of Bing Crosby mixed with fits of laughter coming from Angela's direction began invading Brennan's office. "Mele kalikimaka is a wise way to say Merry Christmas to you… ". _Oh, the ever-festive Angela!_ Unadmittedly, Brennan had always admired Angela's ability to remain upbeat even in the worst situations. Whether it was another gruesome case or another handsome guy, over and over, Angela's heart had been broken, and yet somehow she always managed to pick up the pieces and willingly open it again. _I wish I could do that._

Brennan's deep thought was quickly interrupted by the sound of nearing jingling. "Hello sweetie!" chimed a cheery Angela, who was dressed quite nicely in one of her "Bohemian-chic" patterned dresses with a cute penguin pinned over her heart. Brennan stood, saying nothing, as she gave a questioning glance at Angela's shoes.

"They're left over from that elf costume, so I decided to wear them again. Fun, don't you think?" Smiling, she stuck out her left foot and jingled it for Brennan.

"Very nice Ange."

As Brennan returned her focus to the computer, shutting it down, Angela asked, pointing to her head, "And what do you think of this?" Brennan looked up to see the headband with an arm and a sprig of mistletoe attached, hanging above Angela's face, like a carrot dangling in front of a horse. Angela smiled slyly as Brennan rolled her eyes.

"It may look silly, but trust me sweetie, it works!"

Brennan coolly replied, "Did you know that previously mistletoe was thought to be a pest that killed trees and devalued natural habitats? And in Scandinavian mythology, it was used it to kill the Norse god, Baldr."

Angela smiled, sighing inwardly, "You always know how to brighten the holidays Brennan."

Brennan closed her laptop and turned her back to Angela as she gathered her manuscript, the pages still warm from the printer, and carefully placed it in her bag. "I never understood why people would want to stand under a poisonous plant to express their affections for each other. It's an odd tradition." _Although, I have indulged in such niceties myself. _

Her mind began to wander to that Christmas Eve in her office two years ago. Closing her eyes, Angela's voice trailed off as she remembered that day. _Her heart was pounding so loudly she could barely comprehend Caroline's words. Her blood, so warm it threatened to burn the clothes right off her body. Suddenly, Booth was in front of her, and before she knew what was happening, like a wave crashing on the shore, their lips collided. She could feel the electricity of his kiss surge through her body as if she had just touched a live wire. Any remaining pillars of her control immediately crumbled. Her arms rested on his chest as her hands tightly clenched the collar of his trench coat causing her knuckles to turn white. Damn, he tasted good! Mmmm, brown sugar! And he smelled so good too! Who knew a just bar of soap could be so intoxicating? Her lungs ached from the lack of air, but she just couldn't stop, and then snap, just like that it was over! She stumbled backwards as her mind returned to Earth. What just happened?! That was definitely NOT like kissing my brother! She felt an intense burning in her cheeks and touched a few fingers to her numb lips just to make sure they were still there. She had kissed Booth, and dare she think it....loved every second of it! _

"Earth to Brennan."

Brennan spun around to see Angela waving a hand in the air. She shook her head as if doing so could permanently displace the memory.

"I'm sorry Ange, what did you say?"

"I said, 'What are your plans for Christmas?' Still spending it with your Dad?"

Brennan folded her arms across her chest.

"No, he actually ended up going to Florida with Russ, Amy, and the girls. They're visiting Amy's parents and then all going to Disney. He hates Disney, but he couldn't say no to the girls."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Well, we had our family Christmas together last week, and I couldn't leave without finishing the case. Besides, my publisher wants my manuscript by the 28th, and I still have some editing to do."

Angela shook her head and sighed,"Oh sweetie."

"Ok, then, what about Booth?" A smile spread across Angela's face, and her deep brown eyes began to dance.

"What about him?" Brennan casually asked, knowing full well where Angela was going but was unwilling to follow.

"What's he doing for Christmas?"

"Same as always. He's with Parker." Brennan smiled inwardly, thinking of her partner and his son. Parker had such an infectious laugh, and she was always awed by the immense joy that washed across his face whenever he saw his father. His big brown eyes just lit up as he ran to hug Booth, and Booth's normally serious, "Special Agent" demeanor, was so relaxed and comforting as he held his son in his arms. _Booth is such a wonderful father, hopefully someday I can be half as good a mother.  
_

"Well, sweetie, you can't spend the holiday alone. Why don't you come over to my place and spend Christmas with Hodgins and me? You can sleep over, it'll be like a slumber party. We'll watch movies, have some eggnog, and Hodgins can make us breakfast in the morning. He makes the most amazing blueberry pancakes! What do ya say?"

As much as she loved Angela and appreciated her endless supply of kindness, Brennan couldn't help but feel like an intruder. "Thanks Ange, but I'd just feel like a fifth wheel."

"It's third wheel, sweetie, and you're not! We'd love to have you!"

At that moment, Hodgins entered, half-eaten candy cane in hand. "Hey Dr. B! Merry Christmas!"

"Thank you Dr. Hodgins, same to you."

"Hodgins, please tell Brennan she's not intruding if she spends the night at my place and has Christmas with us!"

"Oh, of course not Dr. B, we'd love it, and I make some killer pancakes!" he said nodding, with a big, toothy grin only Hodgins could muster.

"Really, thank you both, but no. I really have to finish this manuscript, and there's a new documentary I'm planning to watch on Howard Carter and the discovery of Tut's tomb. I'll be fine."

"C'mon Brennan."

"Ange, no."

Hodgins immediately recognized that definitive Brennan tone. Knowing full well he never should have entered such a conversation, he decided he'd better head back to Angela's office and gather their things. Stepping lightly with his words, he hesitantly uttered as he pointed at the doorway, "Ange, I'm gonna get our stuff."

Angela nodded, still unwilling to give up.

Hodgins moved toward the door. "Well, we'll miss you Dr. B! Have a good holiday!"

"Thank you Dr. Hodgins. Enjoy your pancakes."

Hodgins smiled back at her.

As Brennan turned her back again, reaching for her coat, Hodgins shot Angela a quick apologetic look as he exited. A silent "I'm sorry I couldn't help convince her."

Angela responded with a sad, appreciative smile, knowing that he'd tried.

Brennan was putting her arms into her coat and began wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"Sweetie, are you sure you won't come with Hodgins and me? I promise you'll have fun." Angela rested a comforting hand on Brennan's shoulder.

Brennan smiled, a unspoken thank you, but shook her head in a final no.

Angela sighed, "Alright then sweetie, if I can't convince you..."

"Ange don't worry about me."

Just as Angela turned to leave, she froze in her tracks, surprised to see Booth entering.

She bent her head down as a coy smile cracked her lips.


	2. To Booth or not to Booth?

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews!!! This being my first ever fan fic I was a little worried, but I shouldn't have been. Bones fans are AMAZING!!! I'm so glad you all are liking the story, and hopefully I can continue to make this a good story for you!**

**Chapter 2: To Booth or not to Booth?  
**

As Brennan pulled on her gray knit hat, her blue eyes widened at the unexpectedly pleasant sight.

"Hey Bones!" "Hiya Angela! Nice thing you got, on your head there."

Angela's head popped back up, that coy smile still spread across her face as she eyed Brennan. "Why thank you Booth."

Feeling Angela's eyes upon her, Brennan, still unwilling to follow her down that complicated path, kept her gaze upon Booth. She noted a sadness in his voice.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" _Hopefully that didn't sound too excited._

Trying to fully catch his breath after running in from the cold, his hands still in the pockets of his black trench coat, he moved his arms slightly as he talked in that usually expressive "Boothie" way.

Hoping to hide his disappointment, he explained, "Well, Rebecca was on her way back from her parents in Connecticut with Parker, when they learned the roads had been closed due to the snow. So, needless to say, I won't have Parker for Christmas. But that's alright, I've got good ol' TiVo to keep me company. " Then, with a wink, he shot Brennan that trademark charm smile he usually saved only for her.

_Dammit, how can I resist that smile? _

Brennan was well-versed in practically every form of martial arts. She could always defend herself against any physical threat, but when it came to protecting herself from that smile, her arsenal remained empty. No kick, punch, or jab could contain the power generated by that mega-watt grin.

"I'm sorry Booth. I know how much you were looking forward to spending Christmas with Parker. Hopefully you'll have fun with whoever this TiVo person is."

Angela and Booth both looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Brennan deadpanned, shooting glances between the two.

Shaking his head and trying to quell his laughter, Booth explained, "Bones, TiVo is not a person, it's a thing. A recording device for your TV." He held out his hand, pretending to use a remote, "You know…", and imitating that unmistakable TiVo sound, "'Bloop, bloop'."

Brennan honestly confused, just shook her head. "I don't know what that means."

Angela was quickly at Brennan's side, wrapping an arm around her and patting her shoulder. "Later sweetie, later."

Booth and Angela were still chuckling.

"Nevermind Bones. So, hey, I take it your off to spend Christmas with your Dad and Russ and everybody? I hope you have a great time." While his sentiments were genuine, he secretly hoped she would invite him to join her.

"Well actually,...."

Not wanting a perfect opportunity to slip by, Angela quickly pounced as she tightened her grip on Brennan's shoulder, knowing full well her best friend would try to escape with her next utterance. "Actually, Brennan doesn't have any plans either." Brennan's face went completely ashen as she shot Angela what could only be described as a"death stare", but Angela refused to look at her. Now it was her turn to ignore her best friend's intentions. She loved Brennan, but when it came to Booth, she could be so adorably clueless sometimes.

"Oh really, what happened?" asked a surprised, but undoubtedly happy, Booth. He stared at his feet as he awaited an explanation. He felt his heart skip several beats and an unstoppable smile tugging at his lips.

Brennan opened her mouth to speak. It was as dry as the Sahara Desert. She swallowed hard, hoping to wet her palette to some degree. "Well, as I was trying to say..." she shot Angela another irritated glance, "...my Dad went to Florida with Russ and his family. They're visiting Amy's parents, and then taking the girls to Disney."

Booth raised his head back up to look at her, traces of a smile noticeable on his lips. "And you didn't want to go?"

Brennan bit her bottom lip as she carefully laid out the next sentence in her head. "Well, we had our family Christmas last week. Besides, I couldn't abandon... our case, and I had to have my manuscript done by the 28th, so I didn't think it a wise decision."

Booth silently nodded in agreement. "So, what are going to do now?"

An awkward silence hung in the air. Angela remained at Brennan's side, her arms now folded as her eyes darted between the two partners. _C'mon, sweetie, just ask him, you know you want to!_

Brennan stood there blinking for a few moments. Booth chewed on his lower lip, trying to look casual, all the while, hoping she'd make plans with him.

Just then, Angela noticed Hodgins approaching, his hands full with her coat, hat, and scarf and numerous Christmas gifts they each received. "Ange, I'm all set to...", noticing Booth's presence, "...uh, go. Hey G-man, didn't know you'd be here."

"Hey there Hodgins, that's quite the balancing act you got goin' on there."

"Yeah thanks. I'm thinking of joining the circus." Hodgins chuckled to himself as he surveyed the abundance in his arms.

"Oh, I'm not even going to attempt that one." Booth muttered under his breath as he settled on the couch, staring at his hands and twiddling his thumbs.

Angela eyes met Hodgins, and she quickly tipped her head to the side, the Angela signal for "Get lost, I'm trying to play matchmaker here!"

"Uh yeah, so I'm just going to wait out here for you Ange."

Angela smiled and nodded. _Thank God I have him so well trained._

_"_Sweetie, I'd better go, but have a wonderful Christmas! And if you get...uh, lonely," she quickly glanced at Booth, "call me!" She leaned in to kiss Brennan on the cheek, and whispered near her ear, "If you need me to leave my headband, I will. Booth seemed to like it." She smiled and winked as she pulled away. Brennan rolled her eyes again.

Angela turned her attention to Booth, "And Merry Christmas to you too Booth!"

Booth stood, knowing Angela was waiting to put her mistletoe to good use. "Merry Christmas Angela" he said softly smiling as he gave her small peck on the cheek.

"Have fun you two!" And with that Angela was gone, smiling happily to herself as she strutted out the door, leaving the two partners to their own devices. She met Hodgins in the hallway. Bags were scattered at his feet while his arms still held Angela's coat. Taking her hat and scarf, he helped her slip on her coat.

Noticing the smirk on her face, he asked with a touch of deviousness in his voice, "So Matchmaker, did your evil plan work?"

Angela exhaled as she held up crossed fingers, "Phalanges crossed."

**And so ends Chapter 2, still want more?**


	3. No Longer A Question

**Ch. ****3: No Longer A Question**

They were now the only two people left in the Jeffersonian, just him and her.

Booth rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, the ends of his hair still damp from the snow. He cleared his throat. "So, uh…Bones what are your plans for Christmas then?"

Brennan slung her bag over her shoulder. "Well, I really do have to finish editing my book and there's a new King Tut documentary I've been wanting to see. So…"

Booth nodded, and Brennan noticed the slight disappointment on his face.

"So you finally gave in and bought a TV, huh?"

"No actually my Dad gave it to me for Christmas, he..." her voice trailed off, not finishing the explanation.

"Well, that's nice Bones. I guess I won't stand in your way any longer. Enjoy your book and mummy and everything." Booth, with a twinkle in his eye, gave her one last charm smile. "Merry Christmas Bones!", and then he turned to leave.

Brennan felt her heart constrict in her chest, words balanced on the tip of her tongue, bouncing up and down as if on a diving board, longing to take that plunge! "Booth wait."

And there they were, those two little words, falling through the air...._What have I done? Did I really just say that? _They had jumped without looking for a landing, would they be cushioned by the water or just slam head on into the cement, breaking into a million little pieces?

Booth stopped in his tracks, inwardly rejoicing. _Thank you God, I really wasn't looking forward to spending another Christmas watching pre-recorded hockey games and eating a bowl of Spaghetti-Os. _He turned on his heels, trying to contain his excitement. "Yeah Bones?"

Evidently her words had managed to steer clear of that painful cement death and landed, be it with a pretty big splash, in the water. She fumbled for the right words, as if trying to reach the surface for air. She cleared her throat. "Would you like to come over for dinner? I mean it won't be much, but I have a TV now, and..."

Smiling, Booth stopped her with his words, before she could retract her offer. "I'd love to Bones."

"Great." _A good dive, scary, but good!_

Booth motioned with his arm to the door, that unmistakable twinkle still shining in those big, brown eyes.

_Oh, those eyes!_

"Shall we?"

Brennan nodded with a small smile. Moving forward, she felt his hand once again resting on the small of her back, guiding her through the doorway.

With each passing day, this motion was becoming more and more common. The old Brennan would have felt enormously uncomfortable at such an intimate touch, quickly removing Booth's hand only to comment on the fact that such a perusal was just a way for an alpha male to assert his dominance over the female. Wherein Booth would release one of his all too common sighs, raise his eyes to the heavens, shake his head, and frustratingly utter, "Whatever Bones", successfully putting an end to her latest rant until he made his next "alpha-male"mistake.

But now..._mmm, _she sighed...something had changed. What once felt awkward and overprotective, now felt comfortable, cozy, and just so right. Like two pieces of a puzzle, they fit together...perfectly.

"Better button your coat there Bones."

"What? Oh, right."

As she fastened her last button, she quickly found Booth's arm around her, his gloved hand resting upon her shoulder. "Let's brave that cold Bones."

Brennan let out a small chuckle.

They slowly made their way to the exit, not yet ready to trade the Jeffersonian's warmth for the winter cold.

"Wait! We should be going the other way, I always park my car underneath."

"I picked you up today Bones, remember?"

Brennan shook her head, "Oh right, sorry."

There was that alpha male thing again! Old, independent Brennan wouldn't have allowed that, but new, accepting Brennan was starting to learn that a partnership was all about give and take.

"Thanks for inviting me Bones, and you know what, I am going to cook you dinner!" he uttered with the cockiest of smiles. _Finally, a perfect reason to test my new cooking skills!_

"Oh really? Since when do you cook Booth?" _Wow, he's learned to cook! He really is a "constant surprise"!_

"Hey, six weeks off is plenty of time to manage a dish or two. Plus, Gordon Gordon gave me a few..uh..tips." He squeezed her closer to him, "Granted, I'm no Bobby Flay, but..."

"Who?"

"Bobby Flay, Bones. You know, Food Network, The Iron Chef. "

Brennan just started at him blankly. "There's a chef made of iron? How is that is possible?"

Booth just rolled his eyes and then said with a laugh, "Oh Bones, you never cease to amaze me."

They had finally reached the exit. Quickly they glanced at each other and then at the doors before them. Just a few inches of glass stood between them and that familiar cold.

"Ready Bones?"

"Ready."

Always the gentleman, Booth released her from his comforting grasp to hold open the door.

Brennan made her way out into the night, breathing in the cold crisp air, painful and refreshing at the same time. The snow was beginning to fall around her. She looked around the vast parking lot, Booth's car the lone hold out upon this otherwise frozen tundra. It always surprised her how Booth, a man normally so protective of his vehicle, was willing to park in the Jeffersonian's above ground lot, exposing his car to the elements instead of just driving the extra few feet to park underground. _Oh Booth, you never cease to amaze me either! _She shook her head, smiling to herself, and then looked up into the night sky. The sky was pitch black, no stars or moon were visible, just numerous snowflakes falling, each fighting for the opportunity to kiss her fair face. She closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. She giggled inside for allowing herself to participate in such a childish indulgence. She almost couldn't remember the last time she had tasted a snowflake. Her mind began to wander, losing herself in the moment, she could hear someone faintly calling her name.

_"Temperance..._" They said it again,_ "Temperance...sweetheart, come inside, you going to catch a cold." _She realized it was her mother, standing in the doorway of their home. She turned to look at her and opened her mouth, but for some reason, was unable to speak. She just stood there in silence, the snow silently falling. Her mother, enveloped in the soft glow of the interior lights, looked almost like an angel. Young Temperance allowed her gaze to remain a few moments before wandering to the home's exterior. Like a beacon in the night, the house shone brightly against the black sky, covered in a seemingly endless maze of multi-colored lights. Electric candles glowed softly in each window, and the unmistakable smell of pine invaded her nose as she eyed the balsam garland with its big red bow that Max had hung along their porch's roof. Oh, how her father loved Christmas! _"Honey, you're mother's right, you should really come inside. Besides, if you don't hurry, Russ is going to drink all of your mother's special hot chocolate." _Hearing this new voice, her gaze returned to the doorway. She saw her father standing there, favorite Christmas mug in hand. His arm was gently wrapped about her mother's shoulders as he gave her a gentle peck on the cheek and then turned to smile at his little girl. Temperance remained in place just staring at her parents, a wide grin spreading across her face. _I love you Mom and Dad! _

A single tear escaped Brennan's eyes and cascaded slowly down her cheek.

Pulling on his gloves, Booth turned to see Brennan with her head back, tongue outstretched, and eyes closed. He smiled to himself, feeling so honored to catch this rare glimpse of a vulnerable, childlike Brennan. _This is better than any Christmas gift I could ever imagine! _She looked so peaceful, so content, so beautiful as the snow fell around her. If only he could capture this moment and put somewhere for safe keeping, to pull it out anytime he needed to smile.

"Beep, beep!" The familiar sound of Booth's automatic remote, unlocking the Sequoia broke the spell. Brennan slowly floated back to Earth, lowering her chin, opening her eyes, and raising a hand to wipe her cheek free of that fugitive tear. She realized Booth was standing beside her. _Well, I guess he saw that?!_ She turned to look at him. He noticed the snowflakes that clung to her eyelashes, each one yearning for a last look at that beautiful face before melting away. And there was new pinkness in her cheeks brought on by the cold. Her eyes, always the most beautiful blue, somehow looked even bluer, if that's possible, against the night's dark backdrop.

"You okay Bones?" _I saw it.  
_

_He saw it.  
_

She shot him a quick smile, "I'm fine Booth."_He's knows I'm lying.  
_

"Yeah." _I know she's lying._

Knowing now was not the time to press for further information, Booth began heading towards the car when he noticed Brennan wasn't following. He turned back.

"Bones, you coming?" He saw her looking in her bag and rummaging through her coat pockets. "What's wrong?"

"My glove. I only have one of my gloves. I must have dropped it in my office or something."

"Here." Booth removed his left glove, placing it in his pocket. Then he held out his hand, "Take my hand. I'll keep you warm."

Brennan hesitated, but obligingly placed her right hand in his._ A perfect fit!_

She felt her pulse quicken, a smile tugged at her lips. She had held Booth's hand before: in the hospital as he entered surgery, that day in the diner when he tried to comfort her after fighting with Angela, but this...this felt different, good different. She felt the cold melting away as he gently squeezed her hand. Booth, ever the protector, could somehow keep even the cold at bay with just one hand.

As he continued to squeeze her hand, Booth's last pangs of sadness dissolved, and he could feel his heart swelling in his chest. _Such a perfect fit!_

"Better Bones?" Raising his eye brows, he smiled at her.

She nodded happily. _Much better!_

_**And so ends another chapter! Hope you're still enjoying it! Thanks again for all of your fantabulous reviews!!! Bones fans rock!!! :)**  
_


	4. To Brennan's House We Go

**Ch 4: To Brennan's House We Go  
**

As they trekked through the parking lot, the snow fell faster. Booth's dark hair grew whiter and whiter with each falling flake. Brennan watched it accumulate atop his head. It was as if she were watching another one of Angela's aging matrices, Booth seemed to be growing older by the second. She couldn't help but chuckle to herself.

Finally reaching the car, Booth slowly released her hand from his grasp. The cold quickly robbing it of its comforting warmth. Booth returned his glove to his left hand as he opened the passenger side door.

"Hop in Bones!" he said with a grin as he handed her the keys.

"Wait Booth, why are giving me the keys?"

"So you can turn on the car while I clear off the snow."

"No, it's not fair for me to sit here while you do all the work. I can help."

"No, n-n-n-n-n, no Bones" he said waving his hands in front of him for emphasis, "I'm quite capable of doing things myself. You just stay here, keep warm, and find us some good Christmas tunes, okay." Raising an eye brow, he shot her another one of those irresistible charm smiles.

Rolling her eyes and giving him a smirk, Brennan made herself comfortable as he closed the door.

"Oh Booth." She muttered to herself.

Booth then opened the back passenger side door to grab the combo ice scraper-brush he had so proudly purchased on sale, mind you, at the hardware store. Booth always loved a good bargain!

As his hand searched the floor for the scraper-brush, he eyed the two gifts, neatly wrapped, on the back seat. One of the gifts was from Pops to "The Bone Doctor". He had given it to Booth last week when he visited him. Booth always intended to give it to Bones the minute he saw her, but his thoughts, so side tracked by their latest case, resulted in it's extended backseat stay. As for the other gift, well....that was his gift to Bones. He had bought it today on his lunch hour.

_Nothing like waiting til the last minute there Booth!  
_

But you really couldn't fault the guy. When it came to the rest of his family and friends, Booth was usually way ahead of the maddening crowds, buying their gifts weeks in advance, but Bones, well...she was a different story. Every year she always seemed to fall to the bottom of his list. It wasn't that he had forgotten about her or didn't care, quite the contrary! It was just that every idea he came up with for her he quickly sabotaged, always finding a reason why each was not quite good enough for his Bones! Then by some stroke of luck, every December 24th, without fail, he always managed to find that perfect gift!

_Just saving the best for last!_

He smiled to himself as he closed the door.

While Booth "swooshed" and "scraped" each window, Brennan turned the key in the ignition and switched on the headlights, hoping to provide her partner with a little more visibility and a tiny bit of heat. She then rubbed her hands together, hoping to create some sort of immediate warmth and tapped her feet lightly on floor to remove the bits of snow. She now eyed the temperature gauge, its needle sitting at C, seemingly mocking her. If only her constant staring could quicken its climb upward to create a more pleasant climate.

_Now I know why I like driving my car!  
_

She looked around absent-mindedly, forgetting the cold for a moment, as she eyed the dashboard with its wide array of buttons and brightly illuminated numbers and letters. The FBI had made several modifications, adding various high tech electronic gadgets here and there, it was an AV geek's dream! Overhead there were several different compartments and even more buttons. Brennan's favorite addition being the siren, although she wasn't allowed to touch any of them, least of all the siren! The only designated acceptable "Bones-area" happened to be the radio.

_Now let's see if I remember how to work this!_

She stared for a few moments, assessing the situation before turning the dial.

_Tada!_

She sat silent as she searched through the multitude of stations.

_News, news, news, sports, news, news...._

Then...she heard it! Her fingers froze in place on the dial, her eyes widened, she was unable to blink! With each strum of the guitar, she became increasingly paralyzed!

_"Hot blooded, check it and see, I've got a fever of a-hundred and three! C'mon baby, do you do more than dance?..."_

The sound of the music was somehow drowned out by the reverberation of the explosion in her mind.

_She could see herself spin around at the excruciating sound, only to see her partner being thrown backwards, refrigerator door in hand, as an enormous ball of fire tore threw the space he had previously occupied. She felt the roughness of the wool blanket scrape against her palm as she ran to help, pulling it with her. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she patted the blanket over him to quickly extinguish his clothes. __"Booth, can you hear me?! Booth?!" __She leaned her head sideways above his mouth to see if she could feel his warm breath upon her while looking down the length of his body, desperate to see a noticeable rise and fall in his broad chest. __At the same time, she gently placed two fingers against his neck hoping to feel a soft drumming beneath them.__"Please Booth" she pleaded softly. __After what seemed like an eternity, __her trembling fingers suddenly felt a hint of movement beneath, and __the faintest of sounds escaped from his pale lips, allowing his warm breath to caress her now rigid features. Oh thank goodness! Breathing an enormous sigh of relief as she slowly came down off her adrenaline high, Brennan fumbled in her pocket for her cell phone and unsteadily dialed 911. "Hello, this is Dr. Temperance Brennan I need you to send an ambulance to..."_

"Tap, tap, tap!"

Brennan was yanked back to reality. She jumped in her seat at the unexpected sound, quickly turning the radio dial with one hand and clutching her chest with the other.

"What?"

She quickly looked around, wiping the cold sweat from her brow as she realized she was alone. She heard the sound again.

"Tap, tap, tap!"

She looked to her right. Having saved her window for last, Booth, like a child in their favorite coloring book, had scribbled a smiley face for her in the frost. She let out a laugh and shook her head as she tried to fully regain her composure. She could see Booth smiling and waving through his artistic expression.

_You always know what I need, Booth!_

Brennan watched the icy smile disappear, sad to see it go, as Booth finished scarping her window. Physically, and now mentally exhausted, Brennan found some non-descript station with easily forgettable music. A chill ran down her spine as Booth opened the back door again, ushering in a blast of cold air. He tossed the ice scraper-brush to the floor and shut the door. Brennan's breathing had just about returned to a normal rhythm, and she relaxed back into her seat, absorbed in the car's recent warmth. Booth opened his door and jumped in his seat.

"Brrrr! Man is it cold out there!"

Brennan noticed that his normally dark coiffe was now almost completely white. Booth shook his head and frantically rubbed his hands through his hair, removing all traces of white.

"Booth!"

Brennan playfully squealed as she held up her hands, unsuccessfully attempting to shield herself from the shower. Booth laughed as he removed his gloves and held his hands to the vent's warm output. He shot her a mischievous smirk, and she rolled her eyes, responding with that disapproving half-smile. Booth then shot the radio a questioning glance.

"Bones, no offense, but what are we listening to? Whatever it is, it's definitely not music?"

_Compared to what I previously heard, it's music to my ears, Booth!_

_"_Music is defined as art of ordering tones or sounds in succession, in combination, and in temporal relationships to produce a composition having unity and continuity. By all accounts, Booth, this is music." She stated in her usual matter-of-fact way.

Booth sighed internally. "Bones, let me show what real music sounds like." He smiled as he turned the dial.

"Ah, now this, this is music Bones!" He pointed at the radio as the smooth sounds of Nat King Cole singing the last lines of "The Christmas Song" filled the air._"Although it's been said many times, many ways, Merry Christmas to you."  
_

Seeing the joy on her partner's face at conquering the radio, Brennan smiled to herself and nodded as she buckled her seat belt.

_"You're right Booth."_

Booth did the same and with a quick check of his mirrors, he put the car in drive and they were off.

Seeing as it was Christmas Eve, D.C. traffic was steady, but not overly busy. Brennan noticed that the usual tension it brought her partner, be it in the form of the occasional outburst or tightened grip on the steering wheel, was pretty much non-existent. She observed him silently for a few moments, hearing him happily hum along to the Christmas melodies and tap his fingers against the wheel to their beat, Booth, all the while, completely unaware of her perusal. She allowed her gaze to linger until the car's warmth fully enveloped her. Hugging her arms to her body, Brennan sunk sleepily into her seat and stared dreamy-eyed out the window. The world around seemed to fall away, no noise could be heard, as she happily took in each passing sight.

Driving through neighborhoods, streets and driveways were peppered with cars, a noticeable sign that people were celebrating, wanting to enjoy every last minute of the holiday season. Every house was covered in its own signature display of illumination, each wanting to stand out from the next. Brennan, ever the anthropologist, equated the differing displays of illumination, each with its own unique qualities, to the differences between humans. While they began with the same foundations, light for the displays, bone for humans, their colors, shapes, and sizes were all vastly different, no one display or body could ever be truly duplicated. She always found comfort in that fact.

Noticing snowmen populating several of the yards, Brennan smiled to herself, these icy figures being a clear indicator that children lived there. As a child, she used to love playing in the snow for hours on end. She and Russ built everything from snow forts and castles to snow-men, -women, -dogs, and even, -dolphins.

Puffs of smoke billowed from many of the chimneys, and despite the car window's glass barrier, Brennan happily took in the comforting smell of a wood burning fire. She watched as friends exchanged greetings as they entered the doorways, arms laden with gifts and delicious foods. It reminded her of the Christmas parties her parents used to host when she was young. The inviting scents of cinnamon, nutmeg, and vanilla that hung in the air. The mix of laughter and singing that filled every room. The endless array of food that crowed the kitchen, each dish reflecting a favorite family recipe. Brennan felt her heart sink a bit at the memories, wishing for a just a moment she could relive one of those days.

As they pulled up to a stop light, Brennan's eyes remained focused on the outside world. A few hundred feet away she noticed a small brick church simply decorated for the holiday. The faint din of its bells could be heard in the air as they chimed their carols. The traditional nativity scene was spotlighted on the snow-covered lawn and boughs of pine were neatly hung on various parts of the structure. She could see a golden glow coming from its stained glass windows and watched as families, dressed in their nicest suits and dresses, piled into the tiny building, greeting their fellow members warmly as they entered. As we know, Brennan was never one for organized religion, having grounded her life in facts instead of faith, and she certainly wasn't going to change her position any time soon. Yet, that didn't stop her constant fascination with it. Booth was one of THOSE people, and after five years of working together she had learned so much about him, but when it came to his faith, she remained lost, an uncomfortable feeling for her.

_When will I ever understand this? Will I ever understand it? _

A small pang of guilt hit Brennan as she felt the car slightly jolt, ready to finish its journey. After a few minutes, they had reached her apartment.

"Bones, would you look at that, huh!" Booth said excitedly.

Brennan looked out the window, noticing he had managed to find a spot right in front of her building.

"You know what that is, don't cha Bones?" He said smiling and nudging her with his elbow.

Brennan rolled her eyes and with a smirk responded, "More Christmas magic?"

He shot her that million watt smile. "That's right Bones, Christmas magic!"

**Yeah, I finally managed to finish chapter 4 at 12:20 AM! That's alright, I write better at night anyways. Sorry, for the slight delay, real life + writer's block= delays, but I've finished and here it is, hope you enjoy! BTW I am sooooo excited for Thursday's Christmas Bones ep., a half-naked Booth** **is all the Christmas gift I need! :)**


	5. Tidings of Comfort and Joy

**(Sorry I can't remember if it does or doesn't, but for the purposes of this story, Brennan's apartment does have a fireplace.**)

**Ch. 5: Tidings of Comfort and Joy  
**

Exiting the car, Brennan's coat and hat were immediately assaulted by several hundred flecks of white, each longing to take her captive, as her boots quickly sunk into the newly fallen snow. Apparently, during the short ride to her apartment, Mother Nature had decided D.C. hadn't gotten enough snow and decided to up its yearly quota.

But Brennan honestly didn't mind. For all its chaotic qualities, winter also brought with it a certain stillness. While the snow swirled around her, no discernible sound could be heard. She could see that practically every surface was covered in a undisturbed blanket of white, as if the world had fallen asleep and only the spring sun's warm kiss could reawaken her. Brennan never ceased to be fascinated by such a simple phenomenon.

Noticing the cold biting at her exposed hand, she shoved it in her pocket, hoping to momentarily protect it as the other searched blindly through her bag for her keys. Frustrated, she bent her head to look in her bag, since apparently her hand was of no use, and she could hear Booth open one of the doors.

_Aha, there you are!_

Finally succeeding in the search for her keys, she popped her head back up to see Booth removing a small gift bag and a rectangular box from the back seat.

"Booth, what is all that?" she asked surprised and a little worried.

"What does it look like Bones?" He said with a smirk.

"But we always exchange our gifts after Christmas."

_Oh no, I still haven't gotten Booth a gift! What am I going to do?_

"Well, what's a few days early, huh Bones?" he said with a lightness in his voice as he closed the door.

Still unable to resist his charms, Brennan shook her head and gave him that well known "Alright, you win" half smile.

As they started toward the building, Brennan could feel a knot forming in her stomach and threw her brain into overdrive.

_I have to come up with some sort of gift for Booth, but what? _

It was a silent climb up the stairs to her apartment as Brennan continued to rack her brain for any idea of a potential gift for Booth. As she turned the key in the lock and opened the door, a small smile spread across Booth's face. He knew Bones always had a difficult time when it came to the holidays, but seeing her apartment with its simple yet tasteful decorations warmed his heart. In the many nooks and corners of her bookshelves and atop her tables, he could see the occasional snow globe, Santa Claus, or snowman. Along her mantle hung fresh cut pine garland intertwined with tiny white lights and dotted with pine cones here and there. The smell of the crisp pine mixed with the apartment's subdued hint of cinnamon was just incredible. It had the power to make even the biggest Scrooge happy.

Off to the right stood a modest sized pine tree neatly decorated with its own white lights, a multitude of ornaments, and was topped with a beautiful silver star. As his eyes scanned the tree, he felt his heart swell in his chest when they came upon the ornaments Parker had made for Bones. They were two gingerbread people hung next to each other; one with icing and sprinkles resembling a blue lab coat and a scribbling of long hair and the other was dressed in what appeared to be a suit and tie, with a smattering of spiked hair and a yellow dot in one of his hands, which he had been told was a badge.

Brennan set her bag on the desk, slipped off her boots, and removed her hat and coat, gently shaking off any excess snow.

After hanging her things, she inquired, "Can I take your coat Booth?"

"Oh sure Bones. Thanks." He set the gifts down as he removed his coat and shoes. "You're place looks really nice. Very Christmas-y."

Closing the closet door, she looked around. "Thanks."

"Well," he said rubbing his hands together and shooting her a smile, "should we open gifts first and then eat or eat and then open gifts?"

Brennan felt the knot return to her stomach.

_How long can I keep him distracted?_

"I'm hungry, let's eat first."

"Good choice Bones. Any requests?"

"You're the chef, you tell me."

He smiled, puffing out his chest a bit, at the prestigious title. "How 'bout pasta?"

Smiling, she responded, "Pasta sound good. Let me see go what I've got."

As she wandered off to check stock of her pantry, Booth asked, "Hey Bones, mind if I turn on some Christmas music?"

Searching through the boxes of pasta and jars of sauce, she shouted back,"Sure, I think my Dad left some Christmas CDs from our party last week."

"Alright, let's see what we've got here" he mumbled to himself. As he thumbed through the CD rack, something shiny below caught his eye. He stuck his hand underneath, finding a jagged piece of plastic. "Looks like a piece of a CD." Turning it over in his hand, he silently read the few discernible words on the small wedge. When he came to song number 7, he froze and popped his head up.

_"Hot Blooded. Bones actually broke this CD?!" _It appeared his partner wasn't as good at compartmentalizing as she tried to appear. In disbelief, he turned to look in the direction of the pantry, feeling his heart sink.

"Booth, did you find them?"

Her question brought him back to reality. "Uh...yeah Bones, I'm just, uh, deciding." His voice jumped a little, as he shoved the piece of plastic back into its hiding place, not wanting her to know he'd discovered her secret. He quickly placed the Dean Martin CD in the machine and hit play.

Bones returned from the pantry with a box of pasta in one hand and a jar of sauce in the other."How's this Booth?"

Trying to sound as normal as possible after his surprising discovery, Booth responded with a smile, "It's good Bones."

"What else do want to have with it? Salad?" She asked, thankfully unaware of any change in his demeanor.

_Phew, she didn't notice!_

"Salad sounds good," he responded as he removed his suit jacket and tie, placing them over a chair and rolling up his sleeves.

As Brennan searched the fridge for all the necessary salad components, she could hear Booth rattling through the cabinets in search of the perfect pasta pot.

"Aha, here you are!"

Closing the refrigerator door, she watched her partner sail with ease through her kitchen as he hummed along to the music, opening each drawer and cabinet to find exactly the right container or utensil needed to prepare his masterpiece. She couldn't help but smile to herself at watching his fluid movements; where other men possessing such knowledge of her private life had always summoned fear, when it came to Booth, an unexplainable sense of comfort washed over her at seeing how well he knew his way around.

Brennan stood beside Booth as she prepped the salad, chopping her lettuce, carrots, and tomatoes and tossing her colorful creation together as he lifted a pot of water onto the stove.

"Okay my lovely assistant, would you mind chopping some onions and a pepper for our sauce?" He said smiling as he handed her the vegetables.

_"Assistant?" _A feeling of sadness washed over Brennan, she could feel the color draining from her face. Every time she heard THAT word she was reminded of Zack.

Booth, noticing the blank stare, inquired, "Bones, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Uh, yeah Booth, I'm fine." She said as she placed the vegetables on the cutting board beside him and grabbed a knife from the block.

Booth waited a few moments, then cautiously asked, "You were thinking of Zack, weren't you?"

"What? No I wasn't." She said trying to sound the least bit believable.

"Bones, c'mon."

She sighed to herself_. _

_Grr, he knows me too well._

She paused mid chop, "Okay, yes, I was," she responded slightly annoyed and obviously sad.

"I'm sorry Bones, I shouldn't have used that word. I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright Booth. I just have to accept the fact that Zack is gone and move on. That's all." She continued her chopping, hoping Booth would take it as a sign to cease and desist on this topic of conversation.

_Sure Bones, that's all. _

Knowing he better move the conversation on to a happier note, Booth nudged her with his elbow and gave her a wink as he poured the pasta into the boiling water, "Well, I can guarantee you one thing. As an assistant, Zack was never so beautiful."

Brennan smiled and rolled her eyes as she continued chopping.

Just then the CD moved on to that catchy Christmas tune, "Baby It's Cold Outside". As Booth stirred the pasta, he turned to look at Bones. With her head down, seeming completely focused on her task, he could hear her singing in a low tone, "This evening has been so very nice...". He smiled to himself as he poured the jar of sauce in another pot, deciding to quietly sing the male verses, "I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice...", and wondering if and when Bones would ever notice.

"I ought to say no, no, no sir..."

"Mind if I move in closer?..."

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried..."

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?..."

Finishing her chopping, Brennan gathered the vegetable pieces in her hands and carefully plopped them into the sauce. It was only now that she noticed their "duet" as they both finished the song in unison, "Baby it's cold outside!" They looked at each other, their eyes sparkling, and couldn't help but giggle like two teenagers.

"I still think you have a great singing voice there Bones."

Brennan could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, there was no use in trying to hide her blush. "Thanks, " she responded sheepishly as she grabbed plates and glasses from the cabinet.

After a few more turns of his spoon in the sauce and a quick taste test of the noodles, Booth declared it was time to eat. He carried the pot from the stove, draining the noodles in the sink, and then added them to a large bowl as he poured the sauce over top.

As Booth put the finishing touches on the main course, a generous sprinkling of parmesan and parsley, Brennan grabbed the salad from the counter and searched the fridge for a selection of dressings. Placing the bottles on the table, she then went to find the cork screw and came back to the table with her favorite bottle of red wine. Booth placed the large bowl of steaming pasta before them.

"Here Bones, allow me" he said holding out his hand for the cork screw.

Brennan made herself comfortable as he easily opened the wine, pouring her a glass and then himself.

"Before we eat, I think we should have a toast." They each raised their glasses. "To..to good food and good friends." He said with a smile.

She happily returned the smile as they clinked glasses.

Filling her plate with a generous serving of salad and an equally generous amount of pasta, Brennan occupied her fork with a few noodles and took her first bite.

"Well Bones, what d'ya think? I'm sure it doesn't come close to your Mac n' Cheese, but..." he said with a smirk.

"It's delicious Booth. You really are quite the chef."

"Well, you deserve some of the credit my lovely helper," he made sure not to use THAT word again, "we sure make a great team."

"We do."

Their dinner conversation flowed easily in that usual Booth-Bones way, as they talked about everything from their latest case, to science, religion, Parker, Max and Russ, and finally came to her latest book.

As they began clearing the table, Booth, with a twinkle in his eye, asked that all too familiar question, "So Bones, can I read your manuscript?" He figured he knew the answer, but maybe Bones was in enough of a festive mood to change her mind this one time.

"Booth, " she said in that "why did you even ask" tone as she handed him her plate, "you can read it when its published."

"I know Bones, but it never hurts to ask, right?" He said with a small smile as he placed their plates in the dishwasher. She felt her heart constrict a little at hearing his disappointment.

Closing the dishwasher door, Booth's disappointment quickly disappeared as he excitedly asked, "Shall we open presents then?"His eyebrows jumped and his eyes noticeably danced at thought of opening her gift. When it came to Christmas, Booth was still such a little boy.

_Oh no! _

Brennan had completely forgotten about the gifts, having pushed the thought out of her mind, hoping against all hope that Booth would be willing to wait the extra few days.

_Guess not!_

"Ready Bones?" He asked as he picked up the box and bag from a side table.

Bones swallowed hard, not wanting to hurt his feelings and admit she hadn't yet found him a gift.

"I....,"

Then she had an epiphany. She walked quickly to her desk and grabbed her bag. "I'll be right back!" she said with a swiftness in her voice as she hurried to her bedroom.

Surprised by her quickness, Booth made himself comfortable on the couch. "Uh, okay Bones!" he shouted behind her.

_What was that all about?!_

_Wham! _Her bedroom door slammed shut at her overly forceful push, and she switched on the bedroom light.

Booth jumped a little at the unexpected sound.

She placed her bag on the bed and opening her closet door, pulled the light's string with a jolt. She looked around frantically for her wrapping box.

_Where did I put it?! _

She moved some of her clothes out of the way.

_Ah, there it is!_

She rifled through the box as the medal string swung and bounced in the air, pinging against the bare bulb. She pulled out some colored tissue paper and the only ribbon she could find. She threw the lid, cockeyed, back on the box, shoving it with a swift kick against the wall. Exiting the closet, Brennan pulled the light string again with equal force. Laying the paper on the bed, she flattened it as best she could. Brennan then opened her bag and carefully removed her massive manuscript, placing gently on top of the paper. She folded each side in and then neatly twisted the ribbon around the package, tying it in a bow. She stood back to take in her on the fly creation and smiled.

_There it is, the perfect gift for Booth! Let's hope he likes it!_

She scooped up the present and gently opened the door as she switched of the light, finally able to catch a much needed breath.

"Sorry about that Booth." She said calmly, as she smoothed her hair and straightened her clothes, sitting down next to him, placing her gift on the coffee table.

Eying her gift and noticing the fair amount of wrinkles in the paper, Booth chuckled to himself, "That's okay Bones." "Now here, you open this first. It's from Pops."

"Oh, that was nice of him. What is it?"

"Well, you have to open it Bones. That's why they call it a gift," he said with a laugh.

"Oh, right, " Brennan laughed at herself for asking such a foolish question.

Brennan smiled as she read the tag, _"To the beautiful Bone Doctor"._

Removing the pieces of tissue paper from the top of the bag, Brennan noticed two thinly wrapped rectangular objects. She pulled out one and began tearing the paper. A burst of laughter escaped her lips as she eyed the gift and then shot a glance at Booth.

"What? What is it Bones?" Booth asked, scared to find out the answer.

Brennan pinched her lips together, unable to hide her smile, as she turned the picture to face Booth.

"Oh gees, " he said rolling his eyes, his cheeks turning red at the new sight.

"What? I think it's cute Booth," she read the picture's caption, "Pops and Shrimp, 1981."

Booth shook his head, undoubtedly embarrassed but amused, taking the picture in his hands. "Thanks Bones. That was taken on one of our annual fishing trips. God, I remember that day. Pops was such a great fisherman; the moment he stuck his hook in the water the fish just seemed to jump on."

"And you?"

"Well....let's just say I wasn't as lucky. We sat out there for six hours. Pops had caught at least eight or nine fish by then, and I still had yet to catch one. I kept telling him we could leave, but he said he was willing to wait. He never wanted to rush me." Booth smiled as he recalled that day.

"So I take it the fish your holding up in the picture was your only catch?"

"Yep, six hours later, and I caught a whole three pound fish," he said chuckling, "but for some reason, Pops was more proud of that one catch than all of the fish he had caught."

Brennan smiled, "Hank's a good man."

_And he raised a good man._

"Yeah, he is Bones, he really is."

Brennan gently stood the picture on the table and then turned her attention back to the bag, pulling out the other gift. Booth watched a smile spread across her face as she tore the wrapping.

He couldn't help but smile himself at seeing this, "What's that one Bones?"

"It's that picture they took of the three of us at the retirement home's Thanksgiving." She moved the picture so Booth could have a clearer view.

Booth's eyes seemed to sparkle as they scanned the picture, "That was a great day. Pops really loves you."

Brennan turned to face him, surprised at hearing HIM say these words; Booth shocked at having said them. Brennan knew that Hank considered her part of his family, but to hear Booth admit he knew it too was something she wasn't expecting.

**Well, here it is, Ch. 5, another one down! I hope to finish this story before Christmas, but that's the problem with writing Christmas fic, December is soooo busy it cuts into your writing time! :) I'm going to give it my best shot though! Enjoy and thanks again for the amazing reviews!!! Bones fans truly are the BEST!!! **


End file.
